All I've Been Dreaming of
by Fuego V S
Summary: Al nacer Saori, Saga fue poseído por un dios, obligado a asesinar a su mejor amigo, y a torturar a su propio gemelo. Por años, cargó con el peso de la culpa, de modo que al acabar la Guerra contra Hades, parecía imposible que pudiera volver a ser feliz. Pero entonces, una brillante y compasiva psiquiatra japonesa apareció en su camino... SagaxSayakaMiyamoto


**N** **otas de la Autora:**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Estoy segura de que NO se esperaban que apareciera por aquí... bueno, no con un fic nuevo. Y antes de que empiecen los reclamos, dejénme aclarar que por supuesto que NO estoy abandonando "El Viaje de las Almas"**

 **Esto es, simplemente un one-shot (y tampoco crean que ahora me voy a poner a escribir one-shots a lo loco) Esta es una excepción muy especial. Cumplí diez años como escritora, y en mi face hice una extensa trivia para mis lectores, y ofrecí de regalo una escena para los tres ganadores.**

 **Esto va sobre** **Saga y su vida amorosa, en un universo ligeramente paralelo a lo que ha acontecido en mi fic "El Viaje". Acá, él y Shaina jamás se han besado, son sólo amigos, y Saga se ha dedicado a reconstruir su relación con Kanon, ayudado, evidentemente, por la psiquiatra Sayaka Miyamoto.**

 **Y si nunca han leído "El Viaje", no importa. Basta decir que los dorados sobrevivieron a la Guerra contra Hades, y mientras sanaban sus heridas, conocieron en el hospital Graude a una psiquiatra japonesa que enterada de su peculiar situación, se lanzó** **en** **cruzada** **para** **intentar sanar emocionalmente a los miembros Orden de Athena**

 **Está dedicado a** **Yasmín, una lectora/cheerleader adorable e incansable. Ojalá sea lo que esperabas...**

 **y para mi queridíííísima amigosha, Marysol, fan irredenta de los gemelitos: Espero que te haga sonreír.**

* * *

All I've Been Dreaming of

 _Tocaron a la puerta._

 _La fatigada y hambrienta mujer se puso de pie sin prisas y abrió. Un sonriente muchachito que no podía tener más de veintidós años la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, y al verla, le sonrió levantando los brazos para mostrar que llevaba dos bolsas evidentemente llenas._

\- Aquí está su orden, Dra. Miyamoto.

\- Gracias, Hanu - _dijo ella mientras el muchacho entraba a la habitación iluminada por una suave lámpara de trabajo para depositar la comida en su escritorio, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces. El repartidor laboraba para uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la psiquiatra, y ella ordenaba comida de ese lugar unas cinco o seis veces al mes._

\- Aquí tienes - _dijo ella sacando de su bata blanca el dinero de la comida, y una cantidad extra como propina para Hanu._

\- Muchas gracias y buen provecho - _dijo él con entusiasmo, saliendo del lugar._

\- Gracias.

 _Sayaka cerró la puerta y_ _miró con preocupación_ _las bolsas. Era demasiada comida para ella sola._ _.._

 _Después de varios años de soltería, ya debería de estar acostumbrada, pero de cuando en cuando, había ocasiones en las que su circunstancia le pesaba._

 _Suspirando_ _, se acercó despacio al escritorio, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a registrar las bolsas de comida, tratando de decidir que se comería primero. Después de registrar varios recipientes, se decidió por uno, se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras movía incesantemente sus extremidades inferiores, empujando la planta contra el soporte de las ruedas de su silla reclinable, en búsqueda de cierto alivio para sus adoloridos_ _y pequeños_ _pies._

 _Estaba por terminar con el contenido de ese recipiente cuando tocaron nuevamente a su puerta._

 _Suspiró, deseando que no fuera_ _alguien llevándole_ _más reportes que llenar, porque había pasado la mayor parte del día dedicándose a eso y sentía la vaga sombra de un dolor de cabeza fenomenal anunciándose en sus sienes._

 _Sin recordar que estaba descalza, fue hacia la puerta y al abrir, se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues lo primero en lo que repararon sus ojos fue en un ramo de flores amarillas, que tenía como fondo una camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada. Levantó la vista y entonces halló los ojos azules de Saga de Géminis, que le regaló una sonrisa enorme y radiante._

\- ¡Saga!

\- Doctora Miyamoto

 _Y antes de que pudiera ella hacer o decir algo más, él la abrazó._

\- No me habías... no sabía... Estoy sorprendida - _dijo ella cuando él al fin la dejó ir de entre sus brazos_

\- Espero que no le moleste que haya venido sin avisarle antes.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Es un placer verte.

\- Espero que tampoco le moleste que haya traído estas flores para usted - _dijo él, extendiéndole con suavidad el ramo de girasoles._

\- No tenías que molestarte - _dijo ella, obligándose a repasar el detalle de cada flor para ganar tiempo y lograr controlarse, pues sus mejillas parecían empeñadas en cubrirse de carmín cual si fuera una colegiala entusiasmada ante el caballeroso detalle del que había sido su paciente por casi seis meses_ \- Pero pasa, por favor - _dijo ella al reparar que seguían hablando en el umbral de la habitación._

 _Saga le brindó una sonrisa mientras se introducía con enorme familiaridad a la oficina._

\- Hace tanto que no sabía de ti - _dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba las flores en un_ _recipiente_ _que solía tener_ _llen_ _o_ _de_ _flores de plástico, las cuales fueron arrojadas a una esquina del mueble donde guardaba sus archivos_ \- Cuéntame que has hecho, cómo te va, cómo va todo con Kanon... Claro, si quieres.

\- Me encantaría. En verdad tengo muchos deseos de hablar con usted, pero parece que llegué en un mal momento - _dijo Saga señalando al escritorio._

\- ¿Qué? - _dijo ella, que a pesar de oír su voz y de reconocer su aroma, aún no lograba digerir que el griego estuviera frente a ella, pues no se habían visto en más de un año._

 _Él le dio a entender que se refería a los alimentos instalados en su escritorio con un elegante gesto de mano._

\- Oh, no, lo que pasa es que... Yo había... ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

 _En esa ocasión, Saga fue el sorprendido, pues_ _había concluido qu_ _e ella debía_ _estar esperando a otra persona que podía presentarse en cualquier momento._

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que tenía planes de comer con alguien más, pero me han cancelado.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Sería un placer gozar de tu compañía, y además, así evitarías que la mayor parte de todo esto vaya a parar a mi refrigerador, o peor aun, a mi estómago.

 _Saga no pudo ni quiso evitar una discreta carcajada al oírla decir aquello. Su honestidad siempre le había maravillado..._

\- Sé que es bastante tarde como para comer, pero podrías considerarlo como una cena temprana - _dijo ella al notar que él no le contestaba._

\- De hecho no he comido. Nuestro vuelo aterrizó hace menos de tres horas, y quise venir directamente a verla.

\- Perfecto, entonces - _dijo ella volteando el rostro con discresión para que él no notara que_ _ahora_ _sí se había ruborizado_ \- Toma asiento, por favor.

 _La japonesa comenzó a sacar todos los recipientes de las bolsas, y mientras, Saga se acomodó en una silla para sentarse, y al hacerlo, notó las zapatillas que la doctora había descartado unos minutos antes._

\- ¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo! - _dijo ella al seguir su mirada y darse cuenta de que_ _él se_ _había_ _topado con_ _sus zapatos_ \- Es una mala costumbre que tengo, cuando estoy muy cansada me quito los zapatos para tratar de relajarme – _finalizó, roja como un tomate._

\- No me parece una costumbre mala ni extraña - _dijo él, que aprovechó el momento para admirar sus diminutos piecitos_

 _Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo contenerse, y su mirada ascendió de los pies a las hermosas pantorrillas_ _, y de ahí_ _hasta llegar a la correcta falda gris que llevaba puesta aquel día..._

\- Veo que no pierde la costumbre de trabajar muchísimo.

\- Fue un día pesado - _dijo ella mientras terminaba de_ _acomodar_ _los recipientes._

\- La hora de la comida pasó aquí hace como cuatro horas... Aunque no me estoy quejando. Así tendré la oportunidad de comer con usted.

\- Ya no eres mi paciente, Saga. Puedes tutearme - _dijo ella_.

\- No sé si pueda acostumbrarme - _le respondió él con una media sonrisa que hizo que_ _nuevamente se le subiera el_ _calor a_ _las_ _mejillas, y ella comenzó a preguntarse si después de todo, había sido una buena idea invitarlo a comer cuando ella estaba reaccionando tan inmaduramente..._

\- Escoge - _dijo ella señalando los alimentos_ \- Y puedes llamarme como quieras, pero por favor, cuéntame qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo.

\- Todo ha sido fantástico - _dijo él_ \- Lamento haber dejado de comunicarme, pero...

\- No, no tienes que disculparte. Me parece perfectamente normal; debes haber estado muy ocupado - _dijo ella sacando conclusiones del hermoso tono tostado que había adquirido su piel._

\- Digamos que sí. Hemos seguido viajando.

\- ¿Él está aquí? - _preguntó la psiquiatra dirigiéndose a Kanon._

\- Sí. No nos hemos separado en todo este tiempo, y ha sido fantástico - _dijo él, sus hermosísimos ojos brillando ligeramente humedecidos_ \- Jamás podré terminar de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, doctora, por nosotros. Viajar sólo nosotros dos, ha sido la mejor terapia, y un modo genial de compensar el tiempo perdido. Me ha llevado a algunos de sus lugares favoritos, y hemos ido a otros en los que jamás había estado, y ha resultado liberador. Quizás sea una total cobardía pensar así, pero hemos sido tan libres estando lejos, donde nadie tiene idea de lo que somos, del daño que causamos...

\- Saga...

\- Lo sé, gran parte de ese daño fue involuntario. Y aunque no creo que podamos olvidarlo del todo jamás, ya no pesa como antes. Eso sin contar con que viajar y conocer otros lugares, me ha permitido reconocerlo sin presiones, sin que se sintiera forzado.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro de saberlo.

\- Además, viajar en sí es una experiencia extraordinaria. Fuimos...

* * *

 _Sayaka escuchó atentísima el relato de Saga, al que jamás había visto tan saludable y tan relajado. La camisa blanca que llevaba por afuera del pantalón parecía ser fina, y resaltaba el reborde dorado que había adquirido su tono natural de piel. Y exudaba olor a mar..._

 _El griego ha_ _bló sin parar de todos los países que habían visitado, de los mareos que le provocaron sus primeros vuelos, de cómo Kanon lo había convencido de intentar algunos deportes extremos_ _y de la tortura que le suponía el jetlag._

 _Mientras lo veía reír y analizaba los profundos cambios que había experimentado tanto física como psicológicamente, recordó que ella había pensado_ _bastante en él durante su ausencia…_

 _Catalina la había atormentado desde el día mismo de su partida, repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarlo ir. Y ella, por supuesto, le había dicho que alucinaba_ _al pensar que podía existir algo entre ellos dos_

 _Claro que pensaba en él de cuando en cuando, y se preguntaba_ _cómo la estaría pasando,_ _pero_ _le parecí_ _a una preocupación normal, que experimentaría por cualquier otro paciente._

 _Sin embargo, cuando arribó_ _su_ _primera postal_ _(proveniente de Australia),_ _sintió un_ _e_ _ntusiasmo casi infantil que la tomó por sorpresa, y después de los inusuales latidos que experimentó cuando él la llamó desde la India,_ _empez_ _ó_ _a preguntarse cómo sería en verdad ser su pareja._

 _Saga era único: Brillante. Compasivo. Valiente. Vehemente. Invencible. Eso sin decir que su presencia era reconfortante y_ _su sonrisa poseía el poder de iluminar una habitación entera, quizás por_ _q_ _ue era_ _algo tan poco frecuente,_ _y porque para manifestarse había tenido que abrirse paso entre muchas palabras dolorosas y lágrimas._

 _Y estaban también su aroma, y sus brazos, y su rostro…_

 _El_ _intelecto_ _de la japonesa_ _, acostumbrado a regir sus actos muy por encima de sus emociones, de inmediato_ _intentó_ _negarse:_ _era absolutamente incorrecto imaginar siquiera el tener una relación amorosa con uno de sus pacientes. Y uno que además, llevaba tan poco tiempo intentando solucionar sus conflictos,_ _(_ _que eran por cierto, de los problemas más graves que le hubiera conocido a paciente alguno jamás_ _)_

 _Pe_ _ro la idea_ _ya se había colado en_ _su mente_ _, y tras_ _la sexta madrugada pensando en él, comenzó a preocuparse._

 _Necesitaba acallar la voz de Lina dando vueltas por su cabeza, diciéndole que a un hombre como él no se le podía dejar pasar_ _. P_ _ero sobre todo, necesitaba acallarse a sí misma_ _,_ _así que_ _intentó retomar su vida sentimental al a_ _cced_ _er_ _a salir_ _con un hombre que los algoritmos de una popular página de internet para solteros_ _calificaron_ _como el candidato idóneo para establecer una relación_ _con ella._

 _E_ _l hombre, un exitoso doctor en Letras Inglesas que trabajaba e investigaba para la Universidad de Tokio_ _, resultó_ _atractivo, educado, simpático y muy gentil. Pero tres meses y algunos besos después, Sayaka decidió no_ _seguirle viendo_ _, y se lo hizo saber_ _con un discurso diplomático digno de un primer ministro._

 _Todos sus conocidos le dijeron que era un error, y_ _ella_ _les explicó que_ _estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, y_ _que_ _a su edad, tenía perfectamente claro que prefería seguir sola a salir con alguien que solo llenaba_ _a medias_ _sus expectativas. Además,_ _estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno y se_ _p_ _odía vivir perfectamente sin un hombre._

 _Catalina fue la única en estallar en risas y gritos, y aplaudió la decisión por meses (mientras insistía en que corriera a buscar a Saga)_

 _Y lo que resolvió Sayaka, fue que Sí, quería estar con alguien, como todo el mundo a fin de cuentas, pero que no Necesitaba de alguien._ _Y_ _ya que_ _se negaba a reconocer_ _que quizá Saga era esa persona_ _, decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran y no esforzarse en buscar.  
_

 _Fue e_ _ntonces_ _que_ _las postales cesaron de llegar._ _Le pr_ _eocupó_ _que al_ _go p_ _udier_ _a haber_ _le_ _sucedido_ _, pe_ _ro cuando Lina mencionó que los gemelos estaban recorriendo América, comprendió que Saga simplemente había decidido dejar de comunicarse con ella._

 _Sí, le dolió, pero se repitió una y otra vez que era lo mejor, y se volcó con renovadas fuerzas a seguir trabajando y llevando una vida meticulosa y organizada, aunque_ _el recuerdo de Saga la visitara por las noches, cuando su mente cansada no tenía fuerzas para resistirse…_

* * *

 _La plática y las risas no cesaron mientras comían hasta llegar al postre, constituido por unas rebanadas de delicioso tiramisú. Luego, ell_ _a se dedicó a recoger los contenedores vacíos y a regresarlos a la bolsa de plástico, para después acomodarlos en el cesto de basura, dejando de nuevo despejado la mayor parte de su escritorio, mientras él continuaba comentándole sobre las ocurrencias de Kanon, de su sentido del humor y la maravillosa recuperación física que había experimentado._

 _Pero de pronto, él se quedó callado, y ella lo notó._

\- ¿Pasa algo, Saga?

\- Sí. Hay algo... importante que quisiera decirle. ¿Puedo? – dijo, _señalando el diván._

\- Por supuesto.

 _Él se puso de pie, y se sentó en el diván que tantas veces había ocupado siendo su paciente, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de recostarse, se sentó, y colocó su mano izquierda en la suave superficie, en silenciosa petición para que la psiquiatra se le uniera._

 _Sayaka comprendió y se sentó a su lado, una inquietud extraña invadiéndole el cuerpo mientras trataba_ _de_ _no predisponerse,_ _dispuesta_ _a escuchar lo que fuera que él quisiera decir con la mayor objetividad posible._

\- Dejé de hablar y de mandar postales por una razón muy importante, que me gustaría explicarle.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Acordamos que podías hablarme si necesitabas consejo, o apoyo, pero sólo requeriste de eso un par de veces. El resto de las ocasiones lo hiciste con otro afán, y si después estuviste muy ocupado, o no sentiste deseos de hacerlo, está bien.

\- Quiero y necesito decírselo, por favor.

\- Claro, perdona. Prosigue.

\- Estos últimos meses han sido realmente muy acontecidos. He experimentado grandes cambios internos, y en cada ocasión, mi primer impulso era contactarla y contárselo. Y pensé que quizás esa necesidad surgía de extrañar, no a mi psiquiatra, si no a la mujer que hay en usted… en ti.

\- Saga, estás confundido – _dijo ella con voz firme y poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos_ \- Es muy normal que sientas un apego por mí. He sido una constante en una época de grandes cambios para ti, y he colaborado para tu reintegración a la Orden... Le pasa a muchisimos pacientes, pero es algo pasajero, no deberías de darle mayor importancia.

\- Por eso dejé de escribir: porque quería averiguarlo, ver si estaba malinterpretando todo lo que hiciste por mí y la ayuda que me has brindado. Y el silencio entre nosotros me sirvió para confirmar que estoy curado, y que si pienso en ti es porque sólo tú has podido llegar al fondo de mi mente, pero más importante aún, al fondo de mi alma. Me sanaste, y ahora que ya no existe un impedimento ético, no puedo parar de fantasear sobre nosotros. Si no estás interesada en mí, comprenderé. Pero si alguna vez has pensado, aunque sea brevemente, en mí como algo más que tu paciente, dame una oportunidad. Date una oportunidad.

\- No - _dijo ella poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, para acercarse a su escritorio, buscando apoyo pues sentía algo mareada_ \- Estás confundiendo la gratitud y la confianza que me tienes con otra clase de sentimientos.

\- Confío en Saori, en Shaina, en Marin, y en Hilda - _dijo él, que se había puesto de pie y ya estaba detrás de ella, depositando sus manos en sus hombros con respeto, pero a la vez con seguridad_ \- He conversado con ellas, y ninguna me ha hecho soñar como lo ha hecho usted. Ninguna me ha hecho llorar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - _dijo ella, girándose un poco para mirarlo mientras sentía un vacío inexplicable en el estómago al imaginarlo su rostro humedecido.  
_

\- Hace una semana soñé que estábamos en esta habitación y hacíamos el amor. El sueño era tan real... podía oler su piel, podía sentir sus manos acariciándome. Olía su cabello y oía su voz, y era inmensamente feliz... Cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Kanon apareció poco después en mi cuarto, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien conmigo, y cuando le expliqué, me dijo que tenía que venir aquí, y empezamos a prepararlo todo para regresar…

 _Sayaka, la que siempre tenía una respuesta ante todo, enmudeció al oírlo decir aquello.._

\- ¿O es que tardé demasiado?

\- ¿Qué? - _preguntó ella sin entender exactamente a qué se refería ahora_

\- Que si tiene una pareja, doctora

\- No, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda suceder algo entre nosotros - _dijo ella dándole la espalda de nuevo_

\- ¿Siente algún interés por mí?

 _Su psique le gritaba que dijera que no, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta._

\- No hace falta que me de una explicación elaborada. Sólo dígame sí, o no.

\- No podemos.

\- No tienes por qué refrenarte, que ya no soy tu paciente.

 _Sayaka se sintió de nuevo perdida, y antes de que encontrara una respuesta adecuada, él la hizo girar y le tomó las manos._

\- Sus manos sudan, su respiración está agitada - _dijo él mientras sus dedos índice y medio se dirigían expertamente hacía su muñeca izquierda, donde halló un pulso batiente y acelerado_ \- Todo su cuerpo me dice algo distinto a lo que dice su voz.

\- Saga...

\- Voy a pedirle algo que puede resultarle difícil, pero que es muy, muy importante. Puede cambiar su vida, y con toda seguridad, cambiaría la mía.

 _Sayaka, que después de tanto tiempo, podía jactarse de ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo conocía bien, supo sin lugar a dudas que él hablaba completamente en serio, y asintió, mitad emocionada y mitad asustada._

\- No piense, sólo sienta. Actúe en base a su intuición y no a su raciocinio.

\- Yo...

\- Jamás me opondría a su voluntad, Doctora; la respeto demasiado para eso. Si me dice que no, le pediré infinitas disculpas, y cumpliré sus deseos, ya sean mantener la relación tal cual era hasta hace unos minutos, o no volver a pisar este hospital jamás. Así que piénselo muy bien, por favor.

 _Honestamente, intentó decir que no, pero sus emociones estaban rebeladas, y su propio cuerpo reaccionaba de formas desconocidas ante la cercanía de él, que se mantuvo quieto, esperando su respuesta._

 _Sayaka podía percibir aún sin contacto entre ellos el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo deslumbrante, y el aroma enloquecedor de la colonia que él usaba y que a nadie le quedaba mejor…_

 _ **Sí quiero** , pensó. Y cuando comprendió que la voz le fallaría sin duda alguna, hizo lo único que podía: asintió._

 _Saga fue a la puerta, le puso el seguro y le hizo una traviesa seña para que guardara silencio._

 _Y si antes había estado sorprendida, no hay palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando Saga colocó sus amplias y firmes manos en su cadera y con extraordinaria facilidad la levantó del piso para sentarla en el escritorio._

\- Hemos hablado demasiado. Lo que quisiera ahora, es que nos quedaramos callados.

 _Sayaka lo miró arrobada, encontrando su estatura ligeramente intimidante, y por toda respuesta puso sus manecitas abiertas sobre su pecho, donde halló un latido tan frenético como el suyo propio..._

* * *

 _Las manos de él, tibias y seguras, fueron hacia su rostro, y la tocaron con destreza y suavidad infinitas, danzando suavemente en los bordes de sus maxilares, y después de algunos instantes así, simplemente mirándola, él comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente hacia ella, dándole aún tiempo y oportunidad para alejarse, para rechazarlo, para disuadirlo de cualquier modo de seguir adelante._

 _Pero ella no se movió. Se sentía como hipnotizada por el profundo azul de sus ojos, y mientras veía sus labios acercándose a los de ella, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ojalá él la besara ya_ _…_

 _Y cuando al fin sus labios se encontraron, le pareció que el mundo había pausado su lento girar. No había otra cosa que no fuera el dulce vaivén, el maravilloso roce, el avance constante de aquellos labios carnosos sobre sus propios labios delgados.  
_

 _Y los besos pronto se tornaron demandantes y ribeteados de un frenesí controlado como no había conocido._

 _Sayaka no era una mujer timida en cuanto a su sexualidad, pero Saga le parecía tan imponente que por momentos se sentía como una adolescente que no sabía que hacer, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a explorar sus anchos hombros.  
_

 _Saga se alejó un poco de ella, se desabotonó la camisa a una velocidad extraordinaria, y luego sus manos fueron a la blusa rosa pastel que ella usaba. Y contrario a lo que había hecho con sí mismo, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para ir zafando botón tras botón, intercalando el movimiento de sus manos con besos tibios en sus sienes, en los lóbulos de sus oídos y en sus clavículas, mientras ella comenzaba a suspirar sin control._

 _Cuando ya nada se lo impedía, paró de besarla para mirar su discretos y delicados pechos, que estaban recubiertos por una sedosa prenda color piel._

 _La besó una vez más, breve, preciso y acertivo, dándose el lujo de sentir por primera vez los relieves de su pecho entre las palmas de sus manos, y luego se hizo cargo de abrir el broche frontal para beberse la belleza de sus pezones color arena._

 _Pensó que era absolutamente hermosa mientras colocaba sus manos, (que parecían enormes al posarse sobre su cuerpo fino y menudo), de modo que sus dedos envolvieran sus costillas, para que así sus pulgares se lanzaran a explorar las areolas.  
_

 _Y Sayaka comenzaba a pensar que Saga acabaría cansado de besarla (no que ella tuviera ninguna objeción), cuando él se alejó un poco, tomó la silla en la que había comido, la alejó un poco y se sentó en ella. Y sin que la psiquiatra tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle qué pretendía, él_ _ _estiró el brazo y tomó una de sus extremidades inferiores entre sus manos.__

\- Tienes unos pies preciosos - _dijo él antes de comenzar a imprimir toques precisos, firmes y decididos en su adolorida planta, provocando que ella se echara para atrás como si le hubieran pasado electricidad por el cuerpo, a la vez que cerraba los labios con mucha fuerza para no gritar._ _Jamás había sido de las mujeres que gimen y gritan pero ahora, sentía una incontrolable necesidad de expresar vocalmente su felicidad y todas las potentes explosiones sensoriales que estaba experimentando.  
_

 _El masaje que recibió en ambos pies la dejó jadeante en cuestión de minutos, y pensando que aquello era lo más delicioso que alguien hubiera hecho por ella, ella decidió agradecérselo con algo que su mejor amiga le había contado y que no había hecho jamás, así que extendió su pie izquierdo y apoyó la planta sobre su abultada entrepierna, para empezar a ejercer presión._

 _Fue el turno de Saga para cerrar los ojos y suspirar, lo cuál le señaló a Sayaka que él aprobaba la experimental caricia, de modo que continuó, descubriendo lo fantástico de los murmullos apagados que emitía su voz varonil._

 _Sayaka era una mujer capaz y exitosa, y sin embargo, jamás se había sentido más satisfecha y realizada como cuando lo vió derritiéndose contra el respaldo de la silla mientras le acariciaba el tobillo, y comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus caricias, dispuesta a comprobar si podía llevarlo hasta el final de aquel modo... pero él le tomó el pie, le besó el empeine y soltó su piecito con suavidad._

 _-_ No quiero que acabe aún _\- dijo justo antes de ponerle las palmas en la parte exterior de las pantorrillas para recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Luego, con un movimiento hábil, los dedos se colaron hacia dentro de la prenda, y continuaron su camino...  
_

* * *

 _Al sentir que los dedos de él alcanzaban a acariciar el borde de su ropa interior, ella recargó su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos y levantó las caderas suavemente, rogándole implícitamente que retirara la prenda de su cuerpo._

 _Con una sonrisita traviesa que contrastaba brutalmente con la seriedad que solía caracterizarlo, Saga aprobó la idea y deslizó la prenda por sus muslos y sus pantorrillas hasta retirarla por completo de su cuerpo.Y para sorpresa de Sayaka, en vez de lanzarla lejos, la sostuvo entre sus manos y comenzó a contemplarla._

\- ¿Qué haces? - _dijo ella sin poder contenerse_

\- Psicoanalizando tu ropa interior - _dijo él mientras las mejillas de ella ardían._

\- ... ¿Y qué te dice...?

\- Suave, de buen gusto, atrevida pero sin ser vulgar. Hermosa... Exactamente como tú - _dijo él, y antes de que Sayaka se hubiera repuesto de la impresión que le había provocado su respuesta, él había dejado caer sus panties al piso y se puso de pie para inclinarse sobre ella y mordisquear la parte más redonda de su hombro mientras sus manos acariciaban su trasero.  
_

 _La timidez había quedado atrás, pensó Sayaka mientras sus manitas se extendían hacia su cuerpo... O quizás era simplemente que jamás había estado con un hombre que le gustara tantísimo como le gustaba él...Lo cierto es que le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y aunque él estuvo a punto de protestar pues no le gustaba que lo obligaran a abandonar un espacio tan suculento como su hombro, cuando se miraron, él se olvidó de quejarse. Sayaka parecía decidida a memorizar su rostro mientras le alejaba un mechón de cabellos del rostro, y exploró con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su cuello y de su nuca, para luego lanzarse a besarlo con auténtica furia._

 _Se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente, y aunque en algún otro momento, le hubiera parecido incluso ridículo estar a punto de tener sexo con la ropa aún puesta, ahora le parecía tremendamente erótico..._

 _Y mientras Saga recorría sus diminutos y blancos dientes con la lengua, las manos de ambos coincidieron en el cinturón de su pantalón azul. Ella se carcajeó._

 _-_ Sssshhhh _\- le dijo él entre risitas justo antes de besarla, guiando su diestra para que fuera ella quien le desabrochara el pantalón y liberara su erección de su húmeda ropa interior._

 _Y cuando ella hubo aprehendido aquel trozo de piel entre sus manos, se acabaron las risas. Saga puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y la deslizó hasta alcanzar la orilla, pues ya no podía dominar por más tiempo la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la parte más intíma de su cuerpo contra la de ella, y luego, le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura y la tendió contra el escritorio.  
_

 _Mientras ella recibía gozosa la masculina cadera entre sus muslos, jaló de su falda lo más arriba posible para que no les estorbara. Los besos se hicieron cortos y las caricias descaradas. Saga degustó sus pezones y su esternón y unos segundos después, su lengua penetró su ombligo. Y sí, a veces aplicaba presión con sus dientes, pero del_ _modo más suave, sin llegar a marcar su piel, estremeciéndola con una dedicación que la hizo pensar que estaba en proceso de comérsela._

 _Y cuando Sayaka extendía las manos para acariciarle el asombroso abdomen, él se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a frotar la punta de su sexo contra la parte más sensible y exterior del sexo de ella. Y_ _sin parar de impulsarse arriba y abajo, hacia adelante y atrás, retomó la exploración oral de su hombro derecho.  
_

 _El roce de sus pelvis la puso hambrienta y demandante, como no le había sucedido jamás.  
_

\- Te quiero ya - _gimió ella cuando sintió que ya no soportaba más aquel delicioso preámbulo. Él estuvo de acuerdo, y entonces se alejó, sacó un condón de su bolsillo y se lo puso con habilidad, para luego colocar sus manos en sus ingles, y comenzar a empujar muy despacio su virilidad hacia el interior de ella, con una calma casi incoherente con la velocidad y la decisión que habían permeado sus otras caricias._

 _Y Sayaka agradeció su precaución, porque su cuerpo jamás había recibido nada de tamaño semejante, y de otro modo, podría haberle causado daño. Pero él era el hombre más considerado y generoso que ella se hubiera topado, pensó en medio de un suspiro. Además, incansables, sus dedos seguían acariciando el borde de la unión entre sus piernas y su pelvis,_ _yendo cada vez más hacia el centro, hasta alcanzar a acariciar con ternura y cuidado los carnosos bordes de la entrada a su cuerpo, cuyos músculos fueron cediendo paso con relativa facilidad.  
_

 _Ambos gimieron satisfechos cuando él al fin estuvo inmerso totalmente en su cálido y acuoso interior, y aprovecharon el momento para besarse de nuevo, ahora en una innegable sincronía._

 _Saga retrocedió con sutileza, y luego avanzó de nuevo, y repitió la acción un par de veces más hasta lograr que una expresión de relajación absoluta se apoderara de su rostro, y que a ella casi se le olvidara que estaban en su oficina._

 _ **Si continúa así voy a gritar** , pensó ella, y resolvió ocupar su boca en devorar la piel de su cuello, pero no pudo acallar un gritito sorprendido cuando aparentemente de la nada, él deslizó sus manos debajo de sus glúteos y la levantó del escritorio, manteniendo el equilibrio de sus cuerpos sin problema alguno.  
_

 _Los ojos se le cerraron inevitablemente al sentirlo llegar tan dentro de sí, y mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello, supo de inmediato que esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con la posición en la que estaban acoplándose, con el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido relaciones sexuales o de saber que el hombre que la tenía en ese instante era prácticamente un semidios. No, era algo mucho más profundo, espiritual y verdadero, y supo que estaba conectada a él no sólo a través de sus pelvis, sus respiraciones y sus latidos igualmente acelerados, si no en el sentir.  
_

 _No cesaron de besarse mientras él usaba la fuerza de sus brazos para jugar con el peso de ella de forma constante y hasta establecer un ritmo que arrasó con la cordura de ambos, pero tuvieron que separarse porque su delirio creció tan exponencialmente que les imposibilitaba hacer otra cosa que jadear y suspirar, él contra los pechos de ella, ella contra sus largos y asombrosos cabellos, mientras le clavaba los dedos en los hombros..._

 _Sayaka no era ninguna inexperta, y había logrado alcanzar el orgasmo en buena parte de sus encuentros íntimos. Sin embargo, nada, nada se había acercado siquiera a lo que pasó cuando él acercó más sus manos hacia el centro de su cuerpo, para acariciarle con dedos inquisitivos la sensible franja de piel que estaba justo detrás del punto donde se hallaban unidos sus cuerpos, y luego le mordió el costado del brazo derecho. Eso, aunado al golpeteo y a la fricción juguetona que su sexo y su abdomen ejercían dentro y fuera de su pubis, acabaron por deshacerla._

 _Cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios y sintió que alcanzaba las estrellas..._

* * *

 _El orgasmo de él no demoró demasiado, y fue ocasionado a partes iguales por el placer de contemplar su precioso rostro distendido, y por sentir su interior sujetándolo en contracciones descontroladas._

 _Y él supo que había esperado toda su vida por sentirse así de libre..._

 _Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, aferrados el uno al otro, las manos de él ahora abiertas en su espalda, mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello al tiempo que apretaba su cintura con sus piernas usando toda la fuerza que poseía. Y cuando sus respiraciones recobraron un ritmo más cercano a la normalidad, él avanzó para tenderse en el diván, y mientras él se acomodaba, Sayaka estiró su pierna derecha para que estuvieran más cómodos, la mujer permitiéndose apoyar todo su peso en aquel bellísimo cuerpo...  
_

 _Él le acarició el lóbulo derecho, y le acomodó el cabello mientras ella ladeaba su rostro para descansar su mejilla en su pecho._

 _Ella se quedó como suspendida mirando a la esquina de la habitación._

\- Pensé que había logrado convencerte de que no pensaras demasiado las cosas - _dijo él rompiendo el silencio_

 _Ella respondió con una franca carcajada._

\- Lo siento. Es difícil luchar contra hábitos profesionales profundamente arraigados - _dijo ella acomodando sus manitas sobre el pecho para colocar luego su barbilla en ellas, y así mirarlo de frente._

\- ¿Podría saber al menos en qué pensabas?

\- Que si hubiera tenido relaciones con cualquier otro, ahora estaría pensando en lo incorrecto y apresurado de la situación. Pero siendo tú, sé que estoy donde debo estar, que este es el mejor lugar y el mejor momento... Aunque tengo que reconocer que jamás había pensado en hacerlo en mi oficina.

 _Saga la miró con esa mueca traviesa que empezaba a ser su cosa favorita en el mundo..._

\- ¡No me digas que pensabas en hacer esto cuando teníamos terapia!

\- No - _dijo él con absoluta seriedad_ \- Jamás lo pensé en aquel entonces. Estaba muy concentrado en curarme y en arreglar las cosas con Kanon. Pero...

\- ¿Pero? - _dijo ella tratando de que su excitación no fuera demasiado evidente en su voz._

\- Pero cuando comencé a viajar, comencé a soñarte. Al principio era muy inocente. Quería estar de nuevo aquí, en esta oficina, y hablar, nada más. Luego comencé a soñar con besarte, y con acariciarte... y las caricias se fueron haciendo más osadas... Aprovechando el momento, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Con quién ibas a compartir una comida tan fabulosa y romántica?

\- Con Catalina - _le dijo ella a toda velocidad, pues él se había puesto tan serio que temió que pudiera hacerse una idea equivocada._

\- Le debo un regalo enorme - _dijo todavía más serio._

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué crees que te dejó plantada?

 _Sayaka lo miró estupefacta mientras él sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
_

\- ¡Fingiste! ¿Y ella cómo supo que...? ¿¡Va a salirme con que es psíquica!?

\- No. La llamé cuando llegamos, y le pregunté si sabía dónde estabas...

 _Sayaka soltó una carcajada enorme, como Saga nunca le había oído, mientras él pensaba que probablemente, ese era el sonido más hermoso que hubiera oído jamás.  
_

 _-_ En ese caso, yo le debo un regalo aún más grande - _concluyó la japonesa._

\- Ya pensaremos qué darle. Por lo pronto, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde?

\- A tu departamento. O a donde sea que pueda desnudarte y hacerte gritar, al menos, un par de veces más.

 _-_ No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que pueda quedarme un momento más aquí _\- dijo ella señalando su pecho y apoyándole la mejilla, mientras sus dedos vagaban sobre las partes descubiertas de su abdomen._

 _-_ Es un trato _\- respondió él acariciándole la cadera._

 _Y ella, que siempre había estado repleta de palabras, estuvo segura de que jamás había disfrutado tanto del silencio..._

Fin


End file.
